Amour divin
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Condamné pour avoir aimé, Poséidon est enfermé et séparé de celle qui lui à ravi son coeur. Mais c'est sans compté le soutient de ses fils... et de tout un peuple criant à l'injustice... Bien des changements se préparent ...
1. Introduction

Une petite histoire inventée par moi même, j'utilise les personnages de Percy Jackson, mais invente un autre futur pour nos héros et pour nos dieux mythique )

Si vous ne comprenez pas de suite, des explications seront données au fur et à mesure des chapitres ^^

Une romance divine qui tourne mal, tout l'olympe qui se rebelle… Percy à dans les 19 ans. Ne tient pas compte de la suite de la série Percy Jackson, à savoir : Héros de l'olympe.

Je ne dévoile pas trop, à vous de voir si le premier chapitre vous tante ou pas ^^

Bonne lecture )


	2. Chapitre I

Il porta un regard chargé de tristesse et de remords sur la plaine s'étendant devant lui. Le lac scintillait sous les rayons du soleil et des nymphes comme des satyres s'y amusaient innocemment. Combien aurait-il aimé être avec eux... à plonger dans cette eau si clair et accueillant, oublier ses soucis, être insouciant un moment... mais il devait rester dans cette pièce, derrière cette vitre, seul. C'était le prix qu'il devait payer pour son acte. Mais quel acte? Depuis quand l'amour porté à son âme sœur est-elle une faute qui doit être punie?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la serrure de la porte qui s'actionnât. Comme tous les jours à la même heure Néréide entrât dans sa chambre, portant un plateau chargé d'ambroisie et de nectar, quelques fruits de mers, des baies et des cerises fraîchement cueillies et un verre d'eau. Chaque jour une autre fille vient le servir pour éviter toute complicité, toute tentative de fuite. Il baisa la tête, serra les poignets et empêcha les larmes de couler.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois il ne se jeta pas sur la pauvre innocente pour la bombarder de questions... pour une fois il resta simplement là... immobile. La jeune fille resta un moment immobile de surprise. Ces sœurs l'avaient certainement prévenue de son comportement. Elle s'inclina brièvement et sortit prestement de la pièce ne demandant pas son reste.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux au plateau, avant de s'avancer doucement et de vider. Des crustacés ne restèrent bientôt que leurs coquilles. Le reste vola à la poubelle dans le coin de pièce tout comme le reste. Il pris son drap et réussit à en défaire un fil unique. En trafiquant deux minutes il réussit à enfiler les coquille de sortes à ce qu'elles forment un collier. Il utilisa son pouvoir, très affaiblit mais toujours présent, pour que les coquilles scintillent de mille feux. Il ne toucha pas à l'ambroisie et au nectar et plaçât le plateau près de la porte. Il cacha le collier dans un des plis de sa toge. Après un mois à espérer, il avait fini par abandonner ses illusions se contentant de se remémorons le visage de son aimée pour ne pas perdre ce souvenir si précieux.

Tirant les rideaux devant la fenêtre, il plongeât la pièce dans une ambiance tamisée. Il s'allongea sur le lit présent, les mains nouées derrière sa tête, son regard scrutant le plafond.

…

Trois mois plus tard. Il ne toucha toujours pas à la nourriture, son corps d'habitude si athlétique avait perdu du volume et des cernes sombres ainsi qu'une barbe le rendait méconnaissable. Depuis quatre mois il était là. Depuis quatre moi son jugement à été prononcé. Depuis trois mois il ne se nourrissait plus. Depuis trois mois il fabriquait des colliers fait de coquillage et les reliait par des fils de draps.

Personne n'avait prit la peine de venir le voir. Zeus avait du faire le nécessaire pour les empêcher. Il refusait d'appeler le dieu du ciel son frère ! Déjà bien avant son jugement, il avait perdit tout respect et fraternité vis à vis de son cadet.

Alors que les ombres s'allongeaient et qu'Apollon finissait son tour journalier avec son char, il pensa avec nostalgie à son aimée… sa douce lune. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, bientôt suivie de ses sœurs. Il serra les poings et retint péniblement les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Il ne voulait pas donner à Zeus ce plaisir là ! Il avait déjà été humilié devant ses fils, devant sa confidente et meilleure amie, devant deux camps entiers de demi-dieux, devant le reste des divinités et bon nombre de créatures mythiques… en y pensant, il avait été humilié devant tous ceux devant qui on pouvait l'humilier. Alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes avec un pan de sa toge, un cliquetis se fit entendre du côté de la porte. Se relevant difficilement, il fut à peine debout lorsque la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement pour se refermer tout aussi rapidement. La pénombre qui avait prit place dans la pièce ne l'aida pas à reconnaître son visiteur il voulut déjà faire un mouvement de recul lorsqu'un rayon de lune vint éclairer l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Percy ! Triton !

-Papa !

Les deux garçons prirent chacun l'un après l'autre leur père dans une accolade virile.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Et bien… depuis que Zeus t'a jugé pour avoir aimé Artémis, il à interdit tout le monde à venir te voir, prendre ta défense ou autre. Le seul problème, tout le monde trouve ça injuste et on à fait une sorte de rébellion contre Zeus.

-Mais… Je… Vous

-Plus tard. Là il faut filer, Héra et Aphrodite sont entrain de distraire notre oncle mais qui sait combien de temps la ruse durera.

-Ce vieux bouc, il tombe toujours dans le panneau d'une poitrine dénudée et d'un sourire aguicheur !

Alors que Triton et Percy vérifièrent que la voie était libre Poséidon éprouvait encore plus de fierté envers ses fils. Il leurs emboîta le pas, et c'est silencieusement qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du palais Olympien. Lorsque enfin il furent à l'air libre. Le dieu des mères resta un moment immobile, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il avait été enfermé durant quatre long mois dans une pièce quasi vide, triste, pas une odeur pour l'apaiser, pas une couleur pour l'égailler, pas une minuscule brise pour le rafraîchir… rien.

-Allez viens. Ils t'attendent tous.

Penché vers l'avant, à pas feutrés, il coururent tant bien que mal vers un char discret caché derrière un bosquet. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, les deux frères attendirent le signal sous l'œil attentif de leur père, avant de donner un coup sec pour faire avancer les pégases attachés au char. Filant à toute allure à travers les nuages, ils furent directement encerclés par des furies et des Harpies dés qu'ils avaient quitté le territoire de l'olympe.

Poséidon lança un regard inquiet vers les créatures lorsque Triton le rassura.

-Héra a demandé aux Harpies de nous aider, tout comme Hadès aux Furies. Elles le font volontairement et ont juré fidélité.

Rassuré, le dieu pu enfin profiter du vol. Percy manœuvrait le char avec assurance et douceur. Descendant de plus en plus, il se rapprochait assez rapidement de la mer. Et c'est finalement discrètement qu'ils plongèrent sous la surface de l'eau. Une fois entouré de l'eau salée de la mer, Poséidon sentit tous ses pouvoirs revenir à lui. Sa barbe disparue, tout comme ses cernes, il retrouva également une sa musculation et forme athlétique, et alors que son embarcation toucha le fond de l'océan, fonçant tout droit vers son palais, il sauta du char pour se mettre à courir à ses cotés. Il n'eut aucune peine à tenir le rythme, étant dans son élément il sentit toute son énergie revenir en masse.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à 500 mètres de son palais, le char vira vers la droite. Il suivit le mouvement stupéfait avant de se rendre compte que ses fils l'amenaient vers les ruines de son ancienne demeure. Atlantis. Alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt d'algues hautes de trois mètres, les premières lumières de la ville marine se firent reconnaître et c'est choqué que le dieu des mers resta sur place. Devant lui ne se tenait pas une ruine, comme il l'avait en souvenir, mais une ville étincelante de milles lumières, éclatante, reconstruite à la perfection. Rien ne laissait deviner que ces bâtiments furent, il y a des centaines d'années de cela, anéantis par une puissante tornade, et enseveli sous un tsunami géant, envoyé par Océanos. C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais jamais une demeure n'avait su égaler avec le palais d'Atlantis. Et il se tenait la devant lui. Entouré de maisons colorées, scintillantes elles aussi, son palais se dressait haut et fier.

-Si on à pris temps de temps pour venir te chercher c'est parce qu'on à voulu te faire la surprise.

Il se retourna vers ses deux fils qui se tenaient devant lui, chacun abordant un sourire entendu, et c'est ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent la ville. De chaque coté de la rue principale se tenaient silencieusement toutes sortes de créatures marines ou non. Hydres, harpies, satyres, nymphes, sirènes … tous étaient là, et tous s'inclinèrent devant le dieu. Arrivé à proximité du palais, il reconnut sa cour et mélangé à elle les demi-dieux des deux camps. Et devant la grande porte ouverte et accueillant, comme une vielle amie qu'on retrouve après des années, les dieux olympiens se tenaient tous là. Arès tenait la main de sa bien-aimée Aphrodite. Hermès était au côté de sa May, enfin guérie de la malédiction de l'oracle. Héphaïstos se tenait aussi là, accompagné de sa mère adoptive, Thétis, qu'il tenait amoureusement enlacé.

Poséidon regarda tour à tour tous les dieux présents. Dieux plus ou moins important ils étaient tous là. Lui souriant, s'inclinant par moment aussi. Alors qu'il voulut avancer vers Hadès, pour donner une accolade à son frère, celui ci fit un pas de côté pour laisser apparaître son aimée. Vêtue d'argent comme à son habitude, son arc accroché à son dos, son carquois remplis, elle lui souriait largement. Il remarqua à peine les autres chasseresses, qui se tenaient derrière leur meneuse, son attention porté vers le ventre arrondis de son âme sœur.

N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant d'elle et la pris en fin dans ses bras. Elle vint directement nicher sa tête contre son épaule et il put enfuir son visage dans ses cheveux. Sentant la délicieuse odeur des bois, ses muscles se détendirent enfin. Il était chez lui. Apaisé et comblé.

-Oh ma douce Artémis. Tu m'as tant manquée…


	3. Chapitre II

Cela faisait maintenant bien deux heures que les deux amoureux s'étaient éclipse des festivités et personne n'eut l'envie de les dérangé. Dans la chambre royale le silence régnait, loin des airs endiablé sur les quels dansaient dieux, faunes, sirènes et autres, loin des conversation animées, des éclats de rire bruyant, des bousculades... Les seuls bruits qui dérangeaient ce silence si agréable, étaient les mots d'amour murmuré dans l'oreille et le bruit de baisées échangés.

Alors qu'elle cala sa tête contre son torse, il ne put se retenir d'encore et encore passer ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns ondulés de sa dulcinée. Ses doigts finirent par rester au niveaux de la nuque et tracèrent des petit cercles. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Elle était là, dans ses bras, en pleine forme et enceinte. De lui. Chaque fois qu'il avais appris qu'il allait être père il avait été fous de joie. Que se sois pour ses fils cyclopes, mi humain mi divin, ou divin, il avait toujours ressentit un bonheur intense à l'annonce d'une grossesse. Même si il n'avait pas toujours eu le loisir de voir ses enfants, il s'était toujours assurer à veiller sur eux de loin et discrètement. Il avait particulièrement regretter ne pas pouvoir éduquer son fils Percy.

Percy avait été son premier fils depuis la loi interdisant au trois grands dieux d'avoir des enfants avec des humains. Il avait haït Zeus, d'avoir établi cette règle interdisant les dieux à voir leurs enfants. Mais il n'avais pas eu le choix. Si il avait tenté quelque chose, son engagement vis à vis du Styx et sa promesse de ne plus engendré des demis dieux aurait été brisé et la punition sévère. Il avait alors observé, de loin naturellement. Il avait temps bien que mal essayé d'aider son fils, le guidant petit à petit, l'aidant discrètement. Il était fière de ce qu'était devenu son fils. Fière de ses actes et de ses décisions. Malgré qu'ils ne les avaient pas toujours comprise il n'avais jamais arrêter de croire et d'avoir confiance en son fils. Il n'a pas été déçu.

Pour son fils Triton ce fut différent. Il avait été présent chaque jour dans la vie de son fils, le voyant grandir, mûrir, progresser. Il se souvenait encore lorsque Triton n'avais que deux ans, petit et légèrement grassouillet, les tentacules ne fessant à peine 30cm. Il dormait dans le lit royal avec ses parents parce qu'il fessait des cauchemars. Il voyait encore l'adolescent fier et ambitieux qui apprenait à manier l'épée avec ses cousins et parfois contre son oncle Hadès. Zeus ne s'était jamais intéressé au enfants de ses frères ou sœurs. Il se souvenait aussi de la phase de Don Juan que son fils avait traversé, avant de lui demandé conseil à 20 ans, pour demander à la fille qui fessait battre son cœur plus vite, de sortir avec lui.

Et maintenant son aimée était enceinte de lui. Il s'imaginait une petite fille, aussi futée et agile que sa mère et aussi incontrôlable que lui, ou un petit garçon ne tenant jamais en place, tirant à l'arc plus vite que son ombre. Ou les deux. Il s'imaginait Triton leurs fessant découvrir le monde sous-marin, Percy leur montrent le monde extérieur et les camps demi dieux. Un avenir remplis de rires, de joie et d'une famille unie se dessina devant ses yeux.

Il reporta son attention sur Artémis. Il se souvenait encore de leur premier baisé... des sentiments naissant. Et de la réaction d'Amphitrite. Inattendue comme à chaque fois.

**Flash Back :**

Ça avait été une journée longue et pénible pour lui. Il avait du assisté à deux conseils sur l'Olympe, avant de recevoir ses sujets qui avaient besoin d'aide, pour finalement être rappeler sur L'olympe auprès de Zeus. Celui ci se plaignit encore qu'il passait trop de temps avec son fils Percy. La discutions avait finit en dispute lorsque le dieux des mers lui reprocha de ne pas s'occuper de ses enfants Thalie et Jason. Il se souvint qu'il avait ressentit le bain qu'il avait pris au soir comme extrêmement libérateur. Il y serrait resté plus longtemps si il avait su ce qu'il l'attendait.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se coucher, Amphitrite, sa femme mais surtout sa meilleure amie aborda n sujet assez délicat : leur mariage.

-Poséidon, tu sais dans quels circonstance nous nous sommes mariés, et tu te souviens de ta promesse si jamais je devais trouver mon âme sœur ?

Il lavait regardé pendant dix bonnes minutes. L'observant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité, et torde ses mains, signe d'excitation. Il avait épousé Amphitrite il y à de cella des centaine, vois milliers d'années. Depuis que Poséidon avait été libéré du corps de son père et avait commencer sa formation pour gouverner son royaume il s'était lié d'amitié avec cette nymphe marine, sournoise sous ses airs timide et fidèle. Un jour ou le dieu marin avait invité sa famille sous l'eau, Zeus avait aperçu la jeune femme et avait voulut la courtiser pour des raisons peu nobles. Devant agir rapidement le frère aîné avait épousé sa meilleure amie, en promettant que le jour où elle trouverait l'âme sœur et qu'elle serrait en sécurité il la laisserait partir. Se jour semblait être arrivé.

-Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Il n'était pas jaloux ou furieux, juste content que sa meilleure amie allait enfin goûter à l'amour et joies d'un mariage sincère. S »en suivit une description minutieuse de l'heureux élu. Le fils du bijoutier qui était partit faire son apprentissage auprès de Calypso, était revenu et était tombé sous le charme de la souveraine, et elle sous le sien. Le divorce avait été prononcé deux jours plus tard. Tout le peuple marin, comme terrien se posait des questions sur ce soudain changement. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Une semaine après le divorce, le souverain rassemblât un bon nombre de sujet pour leurs expliqués les raisons du divorce et du mariage. Imar, le fils du bijoutier, n'avait cessé de remercier le dieux pour ce qu'il avait fait, et promis de bien s'occuper d'Amphitrite.

Depuis il voyait sa meilleure amie régulièrement, parfois en compagnie de son nouveaux mari parfois sans. Deux mois après le mariage elle annonça sa grossesse : des jumeaux.

Lorsqu'elle était venu le lui annoncer personnellement et lui demander d'être parrain ce qu'il accepta avec empressement, elle l'avait longuement observé avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de franchir les portes, elle avait lancée :

-Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aime.

Et était partie comme une voleuse, le laissant complètement perplexe dans ses appartements. Il savait de suite de qui elle parlait. Depuis son divorce il avait passé un certain nombre de temps à méditer sur le concept du mariage, de l'amour et du mythe des âmes sœur. Cherchant un endroit pour réfléchir calmement il s'était réfugié dans la forêt et avais fini par croiser le chemin de sa nièce, Artémis. De plus en plus souvent ils se croisaient et fessaient un bout de chemin ensemble qui s'allongeât à chaque rencontre.

Il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie, sa spontanéité, son air enjoué, son calme et sa patience et bien plus encore. Elle l'avait une fois invité à l'accompagner à la chasse, ce qui l'avait fortement impressionné. Elle se déplaçait avec une telle grâce, une telle légèreté et surtout un tel silence. Elle ne ratait jamais sa cible, la choisissant avec soins. Après une telle aventure, il lui avait proposé une chasse sous marine et de fils en aiguille des sorties régulières étaient planifiée. Les autres dieux s'en fichaient. Seul Aphrodite et Apollon abordaient de temps en temps un sourire entendu à l'un des deux. Mais pour lui ce ne fut que la remarque d'Amphitrite qui le réveillât complètement. Amoureux ? Lui ? De sa nièce ? Qui en plus à fait un vœux de chasteté ? Non ! Impossible. Et si... mais non il ne pouvais pas ! Elle était tellement pure et lui avait longtemps collectionné les conquêtes l'une après l'autre. Et pourtant il y avait réfléchit... sérieusement.

Il avait aussi tâté du côté de la lois. Il ne voulait pas juste coucher avec Artémis. Il pouvais s'en passer, le tout était de savoir, si on laissait l'aspect physique d'une relation de côté, une personne ayant fait le vœux de chasteté avait-elle droit à une romance. La réponse avait été claire et net. Non !

Il s'était alors éloigné de celle qui hantait ses nuits, ou du moins avait essayé. Elle était venu le trouvé après une des réunions et avait demandé si tout allait bien. En plongeant dans son regard noisette il avait fondu et s'était excusé prenant la fatigue comme argument. Elle lui avait pardonné et deux jour plus tard ils l'avait emmener se promener le soir sous la surface de la mer.

Se soir là bien des choses avaient changées. Après une bonne marche ils avaient atteins un magnifique récif et s'étaient installés sur le point le plus haut. Ils observaient silencieusement le spectacle sous-marins qui se jouaient sous leurs pieds. Des anémones, des poissons divers, des coraux et tout ça coloré et scintillant clairement sous le reflet de la lune qui perçait à travers de l'eau claire. Aucun n'avait parlé, mais à un moment il s'était jeté à l'eau et avait pris la parole.

-Artémis... Je ... en fait je sais pas trop ou commencer... le problème .. enfin non c'ets pas un problème, c'est même une très bonne chose... enfin d'un certain point de vue d'un autre c'est plus tôt négatif. Je ... c'est...

-Poséidon tu me fait peur a bégayer comme ça... que se passe t-il ?

Anxieuse la déesse à l'apparence d'une jeune fille, scrutait le visage du dieu. Plongeant dans son regard si intense et hypnotique il ne dit rien avant 5 bonnes minutes, avant de murmurer doucement :

-Je t'aime...

La chasseresse parut surprise un moment avant de doucement poser sa main sur la sienne et de demander :

-c'est vrai ?

Il avait alors pris sa mains douce et l'avait apporté à sa bouche pour lui donné un bais-mains.

-Aussi vrai qu'Aphrodite couche avec Ares et qu'Apollon sais jouer de la Lyre à perfection.

Il n'oubliera jamais le sourire qui avait pris place sur le visage de sa douce. Une sourire de pur bonheur. Et ses yeux. Ils avaient brillé de larmes qui avaient finie par couler. Il s'était empressé de les sécher avant de s'excuser mais il n'arriva jamais au bout de son discourt.

Elle avait posé brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doux effleurement, plus léger qu'une brise. Doux arôme, mélange de bois, d'herbes, de plantes, de nuit. Doux touché, soyeuse et à la fois rugueuse ses lèvres étaient parfaite. Il l'avait alors regardé stupéfait mais ravis et elle avait ricané sous se regard scruter avant de murmurer, à nouveaux très proche de sa bouche :

-je t'aime aussi... depuis tellement de temps.

Sans lui laisser de temps de faire quoi que se soit elle avait à nouveaux pressée ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et cette fois si il ne s'était pas laisser prendre de cour et avait vite pris l'initiative d'autres baisés...

**Fin Flash Back**

Il revint au moment présent par une caresse sur sa joue. Elle le regardait amusée :

-Sur la lune mon amour ?

-Où voudrait que je sois d'autre que sur la lune ? Au près de ma douce Lune?*

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveaux. Elle ne s'en était jamais lassée, ne s'en lassait pas, et ne s'en lasserait jamais !

**Et voilât le chapitre deux qui fait presque le double du premier si on compte les caractères ;)**

**J'espère**** que ça vous plais toujours. D'autres explications sur le comment du pourquoi arriverons bientôt sous formes de flash Back ... ou pas ;)**

*** petite notes, Artémis est la déesse de la chasse, de la chasteté mais aussi de la lune, d'où la remarque: "Au près de ma douce Lune?" (au près de mon Artémis) La majuscule n'étant donc pas une faute de frappe mais une référence à la déesse ^^**

**je vous prie d'être indulgent(es) avec les fautes, je les corrigerait par après :$**


	4. Chapitre III

Il l'embrassait de plus en plus intensément, ses grandes mains si douce et si rugueuse mais si fermes laissaient des traces brûlantes là où elles passaient. Sa main gauche se perdit dans ses boucles sombres, tandis que la droite ne se lassait jamais effleurer la peau douce du torse de son aimé. Alors que leurs respirations se fessaient irrégulières, et que sa main à lui était sur le point de retrouver sa place favorite sous la toge de sa douce Lune, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit fracassant. Les deux amant se séparèrent en sursautant et par reflex retiraient leurs mains de leurs places initiales. L'intrus, qui n'était autre qu'Hermès, était pâle comme un mort et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

-Hermès ?

-Artémis, Poséidon. Il sait.

Leurs pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir désert, dénué de tapis qui aurait étouffé le claquement de leurs pas. Elle se trouvais dans ses bras protecteurs, il avait refusé de la laissé courir dans cet état, et Hermès courait à leur côtés. Il était entrain de narrer ce qui se passait à la surface de l'eau. Une tempête abominable, des éclairs, du vent, de la pluie. Et la colère du souverain des dieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur la place principale, tous s'étaient regroupés et attendaient le souverains enfin libéré. Ses fils s'approchaient de lui, Percy tenant Anabeth dans ses bras, l'air inquiet, Triton lui était accompagné par sa mère, qui n'attendit pas un instant pour d'abord prendre Artémis, puis Poséidon dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche un éclair blanc illumina la surface de l'eau. Étant le dieux des mers il arriva à apercevoir ce qui se tramait à la surface et il savais que Percy et Triton le sentaient.

-Ça dure comme ça depuis 10 minutes, le temps d'apercevoir le premier éclair et de vous chercher.

-Que veut-il ?

Hermès répondi :

-Rien... du moins il n'a pas encore essayer d'envoyer un message, il se contente de faire éclater sa foudre un peut partout...

-« Il se contente » ? Tu minimise Hermès !

Son neveux haussa juste les épaule essayant de cacher son anxiété.

-Je... on dirais qu'il essaye juste de faire du bruits et de la lumière. Aucun éclair n'a touché l'eau.

-Percy, dois-je te rappeler que les dieux n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer le domaine de l'autre sauf autorisation ?

-Oui je sais, mais tu connais Zeus, colérique etc... Je me souviens de la fois ou Hadès lui à volé la mortelle qu'il essayait de courtiser, il a essayer d'atteindre l'enfer mais s'est heurté à la barrière qui sépare les enfers de la terre... ce que je veux dire c'est que si cette fois là il à quand même essayer sous la colère, pourquoi ne recommence t-il pas ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il à retenu la leçon, on parle de Zeus là !

-Une diversion ?

Le front d'Athéna se plissa alors que a déesse de la sagesse réfléchissait à cette nouvelle théorie.

-Si c'est le cas, que cherche t-il alors ? Il veut atteindre un but mais le quel ?

Alors que l'un des dieux présent voulut dire quelques chose, il sentis la mains de son aimé se serrer d'avantage autour de la siènne.

-oh non ! Non, non, non, non !

-Artémis ?

la déesse était pâle, et avait l'air apeurée.

-Chaque fois que je recrute une nouvelle chasseresse, je lui transmet certaines pouvoir. Ces pouvoir son temporaires. La chasseresse a 12 heures pour se plonger dans la fontaine de Lune si elle veut faire partie complètement de mes fidèles. C'est aussi au moment où elle plonge dans l'eau que son loup apparaît. Si cette fontaine est détruite... elles vont toutes mourir.

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration de la déesse. Ses chasseresses quand à elles, échangeaient des regards inquiets, attirant chacune leurs loups dans une étreinte.

-Cette fontaine est cachée et fait partie de ton territoire comment pourrait-il l'atteindre ?

Tous consultèrent la déesse qui se mit à faire les cents pas, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités possibles. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son frère jumeaux les deux eurent un éclair de conscience.

-Le salop !

La voix dure et froide du dieux de la guérison fit sursauter quelques un.

-Thalia.

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur la fille de Zeus, qui elle, devint bien pale.

-Jamais je ne vendrais...

-Étant lié par toi avec le sang il peut dépasser la limite sans devoir te forcer à quoi que ce soit... il lui suffis juste de trouver la fontaine et...

Sentant la crise de nerfs arrivé, Poséidon pris sa belle dans ses bras, la calmant du mieux qu'il pu. Rapidement on mit un stratagème en place pour détourner le dieux de ses recherches et un plan plus tôt fous mais ingénieux d'Athéna finit par être accepté.

Les Demis-dieux furent partagés en groupes, et chaque groupe accompagné par une chasseresse d'Artémis pour protéger la fontaine. Quand aux dieux, eux retournèrent sur l'Olympe, pour sois-disant demander à Zeus la raison de son état de colère. Poséidon du rester sous l'eau, Artémis elle repartait à la surface pour protéger la fontaine.

Après une dernier baisé échangé, les deux amants durent se séparer.

-Promet moi d'être prudente. Je t'en pris Artémis.

Le ton implorant de son aimé eut raison d'elle et elle se jeta sur ses lèvres pour le consoler. Une fois séparés mais essoufflés, elle colla son front contre le sien et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je reviendrais. Nous reviendrons.

En prononçant ces mots, elle posa leurs moins entrelacées sur son ventre rond. Il scruta son regard, se pencha en avant et posa un baisé sur son ventre avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle se recula et monta dans son char.

-Si jamais... essaye d'entrer en contacte avec l'eau. Je t'aiderais.

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, avant de disparaître dans un halo argenté. Alors que son fils Triton se posta à ses côtés, Amphitrite elle vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Tout ira bien.

-Je l'espère.

**Sur le Mont Olympe :**

-Zeus ! Calme toi bon sang ! Tu n'imagine pas ce que c'est de devoir porter le courrier dans ces conditions là !

-TAIS TOI HERMES ! Elle... JAMAIS JE N'ABANDONNERAIS !

-Peut-on savoir ce que tu n'abandonnera pas, mon cher époux ?

-Tais toi Femme. Ça ne te concerne pas !

-Hé ! Elle ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache, alors tu baisse d'un ton !

-ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD, COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER SUR CE TON ?

Héphaïstos évita de justesse un éclair et alla s'asseoir sur son trône. Athéna pris la relève des question.

-Quelque chose ne va pas très cher père ?

Elle bénit alors Apollon de lui avoir donné des cours de théâtre. Sa mine inquiète eu raison de son père.

-Ah Athéna, ma chère fille, que ferais-je sans toi. J'espère pour toi que tu ne commettra pas les fautes qu'a commit ta demi sœur.

-Artémis ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de si grave que tu te mettes dans tous tes états ?

Le visage de Zeus qui s'était adouci en parlant avec sa fille, redevint rouge de colère.

-ENCEINTE ! ELLE EST ENCEINTE ! DE MON FRÈRE EN PLUS ! ELLE A JURE ! Elle a juré garder sa virginité ! Mais non elle à du succomber au charme de ce ... de ce ... AAAAAAAAAAA !

Une nouvelle rafale d'éclair déchiraient le ciel à ce moment là.

-Mais si elle pense s'en tirer comme ça ! Je les ai séparés ! Et je vais les brisés, d'abord elle comme ça elle souffrira et puis lui... comme ça, on ne dira plus que je suis le plus faible des deux !

Le regards fous et assoiffé de vengeance, les trais tiré dans un rictus méprisant, Zeus n'avait plus rien d'un patriarche.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Ah ma chère Athéna, mon sang et ma chaire. Je vais d'abord lui enlever ses chasseresses, elle sera obligée de revenir vers moi ! Seule et abandonné elle ne survivra pas et cet enfant non plus, je l'obligerais à être mienne, et je ferais en sorte que cet enfant déteste son vrai père !

-Zeus !

-Je t'ai dit de te taire Femme ! Tu croyais que quoi ? Que nous allions vivres heureux et ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Ha !

Héra était habituée à un tel comportement de son mari. Mais à ce moment elle sentit en elle toute la colère, refoulée depuis bien des années, refaire surface. Elle fusilla son mari du regard, se leva de son trône, le fit disparaître et sortit de la salle des trônes. Avant de passer la porte elle laissa tomber son bracelet, symbole de son mariage avec Zeus, mais garda sa tiare. Héphaïstos et Hermès fusillèrent leur père du regard avant de suivre Héra.

-Bon débarras.

Athéna du se faire violente pour ne pas craquer et lui hurler dessus, mais elle réussit à se contrôle et ne laissa qu'apparaître un sourire polit.

-Père ?

-Ah oui. Veux-tu m'aider à arriver à mes fins ?

-Et bien... pour cella il me faux savoir comment tu veux t'y prendre pour isoler Artémis ?

-Sa fontaine. je vais détruire sa fontaine.

Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, les yeux de Zeus avaient une expressions malsaine. Enragée, froide, sombre... Son expression incorporait une forme de mal qui ronge une personne des années durant.

-Qu'ont-t'ils faits ? Mais qu'ont-t'ils faits ?

Zeus qui s'était penché vers sa fille, se redressa porta son regard au loin avant que le tonnerre ne retentisse encore.

-Au début de mon règne, les moires sont venues me voir. Elle avaient prédit qui détrônerait Ouranos et Chronos, et maintenant elles venaient me prédire comment je pourrais garder mon trône. Elle m'ont dit que :

_L'enfant du Juste et de la Pureté,_

_proclamera la paix et la prospérité._

_Ses parents régnant en sûreté,_

_irremplaçables pour l'éternité._

Lorsque Hestia et Artémis on fait vœux de Chasteté, je savais que c'était l'une d'entre elles. Il fallait juste attendre le temps de trouver qui était la plus pure. Plus tard lorsque Hestia reçu sa prédiction, dévoilant qu'elle restera seule toute sa vie pour préserver le feux, je su qu'Artémis était la seule à pouvoir accomplir la prophétie.

-Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit aux autres ?

-Pour qu'ils me la volent ? Pour qu'ils me prennent mon trône ? Non !

Il abattit son poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône et un autre coup de tonnerre éclata.

-Il est aussi dit que seul un de mes frères ou moi-même peuvent régner. Comme ils étaient mariés je ne me suis pas fait de soucis... mais lorsque Poséidon à révélé les raisons de son mariage...Il fallait que j'agisse et vite. Malheureusement ça ma pris trop de temps avant de pouvoir trouvé une raison de l'arrêter. Il avait déjà défloré Artémis. CE SALOP !

Nouveaux coup de tonnerre. Athéna se crispa quelque peut.

-Ils s'aiment ? Enfin je crois.

Zeus darda sur elle un regard meurtrier.

-Et alors ?

Il avait sifflé et sa voix était emplie de venin.

-Je veux ce trône et je le garderais !

Athéna eu à peine le temps de former un plan dans sa tête que la porte de la salle des trônes s'ouvrit sur Apollon.

-Au nom du Soleil ! Zeus quel mouche t'a piquée pour bousillé le temps ensoleillé que j'avais prévus ?

Zeus repris une allure digne, qu'il avait perdu à cause de sa folie, et s'adressa d'une voix monotone à son fils.

-Préviens les dieux que je ne suis disponible pour personne, sauf pour ma chère Athéna.

Apollon leva un sourcil mais ne discuta pas l'ordre, avant de partir Athéna lui jeta quelque chose qu'il attrapa. Un collier avec comme pendentif une chouette.

-Demande donc à Héphaïstos de m'en faire d'autres de ce collier, de préférence de toutes les couleurs.

-Bien sur, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire que de jouer le rôle d'Hermès.

Une fois son demi frère partit Athéna se retourna vers son père.

-Comment comptes-tu trouver la fontaine d'Artémis ?

Son père eu un sourire démoniaque avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La déesse de la sagesse, partagea son sourire conspirateur avant de se diriger vers la sortie. A son poignet un bracelet en argent monté d'une chouette d'on les yeux semblaient vivant.

**Tadaaaaaaa :D ok je sais ce texte est bourré de fautes et je m'en excuse, je corrigerais tout ce weekend. ^^'**

**Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand... mais la dénouement du plan de Zeus et de la résistance, celui qui suit le prochain serra la dénouement puis encore quelques os comme ça pour le plaisir :)**

**En espèrent que ça vous plaise ;)**

**Laréveuse**


	5. Chapter IV

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, ici la suite de mon histoire, veuillez excusé le retard mais disons que j'ai une vie sociale aussi à coté et des études ;)**

-le facteur est là !

Le cri d'Hermès rassembla tous les dieux présents sur la place principale d'Atlantis. Apollon, lui, venait d'apparaître et tenait le collier d'Athéna dans sa paume.

-Vous pensez que ça marchera ?

-Bien sur, les plans de ma mère marchent toujours.

Anabeth c'était rapprochée, aux côtés de Percy et présentait, comme tous les enfants de la déesse de la sagesse un collier représentant une chouette. Elle porta sa main à son collier et celui dans la main d'Apollon se mit à scintiller légèrement. Le moment d'après la voix d'Athéna se fit entendre, ainsi que celle de Zeus.

- ... la fontaine d'Artémis ?

-Thalia est l'une de ses chasseresse et ma fille va me conduire à la fontaine. Et toi tu vas m'y aider.

-Et comment ?

-Malgré que tu sois la déesse de la sagesse, les autres ne sont pas des attardés... Artémis va certainement penser à sa fontaine et je veux que toi tu leur livres le plan de défense. Tu vas faire en sorte que Thalia soit à la fontaine, de préférence seule ou en compagnie de faibles gens et envoyer les autres, surtout l'enfant de ce traître...

Les voix furent couverte de nouveaux coups de tonnerres. La lueur du collier s'éteignit et Anabeth pris une grande bouffée d'air, les genoux tremblant, soutenue par Percy.

-Tu va te reposer deux minutes, maintenir une connexion magique de la sorte à du t'affaiblir.

-Merci Poséidon.

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent, accompagné de Hestia qui s'activait à la préparation d'un feu et de quoi nourrir la jeune fille. Le dieu des mers sentis la main de son grand frère se poser sur son épaule.

-Tout ira bien.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un soupir mais qui suffisait amplement à résumer la situation.

**PDV Artémis :**

Elle s'était hissée sur le dos de sa louve et filait à travers la forêt, apercevant ou sentant au loin ses chasseresses prendre position avec leurs groupe de demi-dieux. Alors que sa louve se fraya un chemin à travers les bois elle pensa à son enfant... À leur enfant.

Elle se voyait encore en jeune adolescente, observant son oncle, depuis sa chambre sur l'Olympe, tresser des filets de pêche près de l'étant, flirtant avec des nymphes, jouant des muscles et riant avec son frère, neveux et nièces.

Elle se souvenait encore exactement de ce jour-là. Le jour ou elle avait fait vœu de chasteté. Elle se souvenait encore de la tristesse et de la jalousie éprouvée en regardant cette scène, mais aussi de l'espoir. Son frère lui avait promis qu'un jour lointain tout rentrerais dans l'ordre et qu'elle serait à lui.

Elle avait attendu et ça en avait valu la peine. Elle avait été tellement heureuse ce soir-là et il avait été tellement mignon à bégayer. Et maintenant ils allaient fonder une famille. Elle s'imagina déjà éduquer leur fil ou leur fille, pas d'importance pour elle, courir après lui, lire des histoires avant de s'endormir, demander à Percy de jouer au baby-sitter, elle avait même une fois rêvé d'un petit louveteau jouer avec un nouveau-né.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle arriva devant son temple. Le bâtiment était caché à travers une flore danse. Des lianes s'enroulaient autour des piliers, les racines poussaient librement sur les marches, des feuilles tombaient dans le temple via l'ouverture circulaire au plafond. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une lumière verdâtre dû au feuillage. Au fond se trouvait son autel, recouvert d'un bout de tissus argenté, un calice argenté incrusté de saphirs ainsi qu'un plat semblable posé à côté.

La déesse se débarrassa de sa cape et la posa sur un banc posé contre le mur. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le mur du fond, fit pivoter une attache de torche accrochée au mur ce qui révéla une trappe au sol.

Au loin une chouette se mit à hululer. Après quelques secondes la déesse se pressa à descendre les marches. Elle pria pour que le plan d'Athéna fonctionne. Sa sœur avait fait des changements de troupes après son retour de l'Olympe. La déesse descendit profondément dans la terre, et fini pas déboucher dans une grotte spacieuse. Une lueur bleuâtre éclairait légèrement les murs, au milieu un bassin formait un cercle parfaitement symétrique au sol. Ce cercle représentait la lune, sa croissance et sa décroissance. La partie éclairée la nuit correspondait au stade lunaire.

La déesse regarda l'au calme et repensa à toutes ces chasseresses. Depuis bien des années elle recrutait des jeunes filles vierges, elle les formait, leur fessait une place dans sa famille, son cœur, elles étaient ses filles. Elle ne pouvait tolérer la fin de tout ça. Une caresse humide à la main la sortit de ses pensée. Elle se tourna vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

-Bonsoir Lupa.

-Bonsoir Artémis.

Artémis s'installa au bord du bassin et ramena ses genoux près d'elle, Lupa à sa gauche, Luna à sa droite. La grotte était calme, juste le bruit de l'eau qui allait et venait à sa guise.

L'attente commença.

**PDV Zeus :**

Il était furieux. Marchant de long en large, sa cape virevoltait derrière lui, le tonnerre grognant encore au-dessus de lui. Comment avait-il pu arriver après son frère ? Il avait durant des années essayé de se rapprocher de sa fille, en douceur, extrêmement lentement. Rien n'avais menacé son règne. Avec l'oubli des Dieux qui l'aurait défié sauf d'anciens morts ? Il avait profité des fêtes et de ses libertés, ses maîtresses, le fait de ne pas devoir s'occuper de ses enfants. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle il avait instauré cette interdiction de visiter leurs enfants mortels. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à s'occuper de morveux, criant tout le temps.

Mais maintenant elle était enceinte de son frère. Il les haïssait. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Il devait les soumettre, tous et de suite !

Un de ses serviteurs arriva dans la pièce et le prévint que son chariot était préparé. Il se hâta de monter sur son attelage avant de se mettre en route vers le sanctuaire de sa fille. Décidé et furieux.

**Bon alors la suite dans pas longtemps... petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter :)**

**J'espère que vous aimez et à bientôt ;)**


End file.
